Euphoria
by Silverr Moon
Summary: The sudden feel of lips against hers, the explosion of euphoric emotions that shocked and froze her body ... Emotions. Something he never knew he had. GAARASAKU. Oneshot.


**Euphoria**

The pink-haired kunoichi stood completely still, frozen in fear. She had heard many stories … many frightening stories… In front of her, the red-haired boy remained motionless, his piercing blue eyes cold and guarded.

The boy watched her for a moment. Then, silently, he took a step forward. Then another. Slowly, he walked onwards, looking straight ahead, never once sparing her a glance. Sakura was completely paralyzed. She stared straight ahead. No matter how she commanded her body, it would not move.

The sound of his sandals against the stone began to fade. Sakura forced herself to breathe. She listened to the diminishing sounds of his footsteps, the knot in her chest gradually loosening.

Her mind still frozen, she sank to the ground in exhaustion, feeling the rough stone ground bruising her bare skin. She let out a soft, weak cry, barely audible, half of relief that _he _was leaving, and half of terror from the fact that he was still there.

And then, suddenly, the footsteps slowed, and stopped.

Sakura could feel his eyes on her. _Those_ eyes … She shivered and curled up into a ball, veiling her face with her cherry hair.

_No, no, go away, leave me alone…_

The footsteps. Impending, approaching…

A low voice rang out and echoed in the stillness.

"Douka shita no."

_What's wrong? What's _wrong_? Since when did he care?_

Sakura could hear her breath in the silence. _What's wrong … what's wrong?_

"You."

A pause. The boy showed no sign of any emotion.

"Hontou desu ka? Really?"

Sakura nodded slowly, swallowing.

Silence.

"Sumimasen deshita," the boy said quietly. He held out his hand.

Sakura stared at it. Then, hesitantly, she reached out and grabbed it, pulling herself up. His skin was unnaturally smooth. Sakura let her hand linger, the feel of him against her sending jolts of electricity through her body.

And then he spoke again, so suddenly and upfront, yet so intricately and cryptically.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

Sakura said nothing.

A pause.

"Sabaku no Gaara," the voice repeated, though quieter this time, tinged with a hint of condolence, echoing off the stone.

Sakura forced her breathing to slow.

"Ha-Haruno Sa-akura," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

But that was enough.

The sudden feel of lips against hers - the explosion of euphoric emotions that shocked and froze her body - a hand slid around her waist, pulling her closer. He ran his fingers through her hair, then removed his lips from hers and moved to her neck. He kissed it harshly - possessively, his soft breaths sending volts of ecstacsy through her blood. The warmth of his body against hers - his touch, the feel of his skin - she found herself pushing his chin back up; leaning in ...

Hesitance - decision. It was so wrong, so forbidden ... and yet ... Again, they met, as the fire blazed in their bodies. She pulled him even closer, drugged by his body. Her hands moved in desire around his neck, sliding through his silky hair.

He backed her up against a wall. She barely felt the cold stone at her back - he once again seized her, brushing his lips against hers.

His arms enclosed her protectively. He kissed her fiercely, passion raging inside him. She returned it forcefully, as time stopped. The essence, the deepest root of beauty - euphoria.

"Temari - where's Gaara?" said Kankurou randomly. "Don't you think he would have been down there by now? I mean, he _was _aching to fight Sasuke."

Temari shrugged. "Probably killing someone."

"Ah."

**A/N: **Wee! This was written to commemorate me finally turning 13 and finally being able to legally use - not that the age rule deterred me before though. :DD Did you like it? Then review! And there will be more to come. X)

This is not really supposed to be over-analysed or anything. And yes, some of you may say Gaara is OOC, but heck, it would already be OOC for him to kiss Sakura instead of killing her I think. La! And yes, the ending is weird and totally out of place … but oh well. :)


End file.
